There is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,975, an electrical contact stamped and formed from a metal blank and comprising a plate portion, a notch in the free end of the plate portion, the sides of the notch define conductor engaging jaws, and the plate portion is curled toward an insulated conductor supported on the contact, so that the jaws are forced to straddle the conductor and penetrate through the insulation of the conductor and penetrate partially into the conductor to establish an electrical connection. The contact is used in conjunction with an insulation housing. The housing confines the plate portion in a curled position.